Gunnloda Frostbeard
Gunnloda is a hefty dwarf woman who wears her tabard of the Sovereign Host like an apron, using it to wipe the juices and powders from her hands when she cooks. She wears her red hair in a long, messy braid down her back and seems eager to learn about exotic foods and to help those who need it, with a good meal and a hearty beer if possible. History Early Life Gunnloda grew up in one of the underground cities in Dhog Lodir, Bom Khorbor. She was part of the ruling family http://ttgifdnd.wikia.com/wiki/Session_36. "It was pleasant enough. Parents, siblings, lots of cousins." http://ttgifdnd.wikia.com/wiki/23a At some point, she had some sort of life-altering event, referred to in her kraken-induced nightmare. It caused her to leave Dhog Lodir and follow the halfling Kendall Sammes to Vatru. She admitted some sort of relationship with Kendall, though she hasn't gone into the specifics. Only that she thought Kendall was special, but Kendall apparently didn't feel the same way. She's made a few references to feeling as though Kendall saved her life or is the reason she's still alive todayhttp://ttgifdnd.wikia.com/wiki/23a. Gunnloda is a cleric of the Sovereign Host, a collection of nine gods worshiped in Vatru. She has been at the temple in Forsa for the last few years, though she says she travels a lothttp://ttgifdnd.wikia.com/wiki/23a. Jaqmont 3Y20 Gunnloda found herself teleported from her temple in Forsa to Bellbury where she made herself useful as part-time healer, full-time chef. Eventually she became a staple and main healer of the team. However, after the events of 12 Jaqmont, when Seirixori was put on trial for assaulting Misha, she returned to Vecbony with Kendall. Shortly afterwards, Seirixori, Ryleigh, and Ravaphine came back for her and brought her back to Bellbury where her relationship with Seirixori was rekindled. Personality Gunnloda's mostly cheerful and eager to help others. She loves food and drink and loves to cook and learn new recipes. When speaking about her past, she often speaks with sadness and sometimes regret. Abilities As a Life Domain Cleric, Gunnloda is a master healer. She is currently at level 3 and tends to prepare healing and buff spells, relying on her warhammer or Sacred Flame for damage. She has a high wisdom and constitution and uses those two traits to be a healing tank for the team. Relationships Seirixori- The Devil's Food ship started unintentionally, but did become intentional in time. Seirixori made her attraction clear when she had one drink, one drink too many, and told Gunnloda she was prettyhttp://ttgifdnd.wikia.com/wiki/Session_11. Gunnloda then helped Seirixori get to bed, leaving her biscuits and water for when she woke up. After that point, Gunnloda didn't deter Seirixori's advances, but allowed the tiefling to set the tone and pace of their budding friendship and eventual romance. When they teleported into Velkynvelve, Gunnloda was afflicted with a temporary madness effect that made her think of Seirixori as her "lucky charm," making her want to be close to the tiefling and not be separated longhttp://ttgifdnd.wikia.com/wiki/Session_16. When they returned to Bellbury and the madness wore off, she had to confront those feelings and determine how much of it was supposed to be there and how much wasn't. The ship officially set sail with the conversation in Bleakmourne when they were left in conversation alone by the rest of the party http://ttgifdnd.wikia.com/wiki/23a. When Gunnloda teleported out of Bellbury, but they needed help curing Cae's lycanthropy, Seirixori found her crest and used Poni to go to Forsa to get her. Gunnloda said she was happy she was there, and Kendall walked in and teased them for making "kissy faces" http://ttgifdnd.wikia.com/wiki/27d. Gunnloda then revealed her plans to "travel soon," a reference to their previous conversation about visiting Ardabeh. Seirixori picked up some Ardabeh spices and recipes from Omubagi when she was teleported back home for a day and delivered them to Gunnloda after retrieving her from Forsa to help Cae http://ttgifdnd.wikia.com/wiki/Session_29. Later that night, at dinner, Gunnloda gave Seirixori a platinum ring to wear, saying it was a spell component that would help her keep Seirixori safer http://ttgifdnd.wikia.com/wiki/Session_31. Understanding what the rings mean, at least in Vatru, Gunnloda clarified that "it doesn't mean anything more than you want it to," but later talking to Misha, Seirixori seemed content to consider it an engagement http://ttgifdnd.wikia.com/wiki/Session_31http://ttgifdnd.wikia.com/wiki/31b. Unfortunately, that night Seirixori also assaulted Misha and after the pursuit, trial, and sentencing, Gunnloda left, explaining that she could not be the only thing stopping Seirixori from being dangerous, impulsive, and harmful to innocents. Seirixori gave the ring back and Gunnloda left with Kendall for Vecbony, Kendall's home http://ttgifdnd.wikia.com/wiki/Session_32. Ryleigh pushed Seirixori to go talk to her and Gunnloda came back to the group and rekindled the relationship with Seirixori, giving her the ring back after an orc attack on the way to Riverrun http://ttgifdnd.wikia.com/wiki/Session_36. Kendall- Kennloda is a reference to the relationship between Kendall and Gunnloda from her past. Gunnloda admitted to Seirixori that she followed the halfling to Vatru, and that she was "chasing after a woman near twice my age." Whether that relationship actually existed or was only a one-sided desire is unclear at this point. Gunnloda refers to it as something that hurt her in the end, and said that Kendall thought she'd confused saving her life with real feelings. Gunnloda apparently struggles with wondering if the dynamic she'd had with Kendall is the same one Seirixori has with her http://ttgifdnd.wikia.com/wiki/23a. She says Kendall is now a good friend of hers and that Kendall is protective of her, which is seen in the fact that Kendall teleported to Forsa to find her, to Bellbury to help with Cae's problem, and again to Bellbury in the middle of the night when Gunnloda sent her a Sending http://ttgifdnd.wikia.com/wiki/27d. Kafar- Kafar was the first person Gunnloda saw in her nightmare, but nothing is known of him. Karimah- Karimah is a half-orc acolyte who works at Gunnloda's temple in Forsa. When Gunnloda disappeared from temple, she sent a message to Kendall who came looking for her. Relatives Gunnloda is part of the Frostbeard clan, the ruling family of Dhog Lodir. Introduction Day 1, Session 4 The commoners have started taking the food from the carts out in the square into the stores of the tavern so that they won’t spoil. There’s a stout Dwarf woman giving direction while she nibbles on a tart. When she sees you appear, she heads over with a smile spread between her plump, rosy cheeks. She’s got her red hair pulled back into a messy, thick braid that falls over chain mail armor with a blue and yellow stylized H on a tabard smeared with juices and flour. “Hello dearies! How are you? Gunnloda, at your service,” she says holding her hand out to shake. “I couldn’t bear the thought of the food out here spoiling, so I asked Carlota over there to help me get it all stored away. You know people like this listen to anything you say when you’re wearing a suit of armor. Speaking of, you stand out a bit yourself. Where are you from?” Notable Quotes/Lines Trivia * The disc she left for Seirixori in Session 27 is a sort of identification badge. The disc bears the crest of the Frostbeard clan, and the color of ribbon, in this case blue, designates which branch/city she is from. * Gunnloda's voice was originally patterned after Mrs. Doubtfire. * Her faceclaim is Adele. Category:Character